


Cheryl

by PeachesandStrawberriesThroughBlindness



Series: Riverdale Fanfiction Challenge Forum [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 05:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12834075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachesandStrawberriesThroughBlindness/pseuds/PeachesandStrawberriesThroughBlindness
Summary: Inside Cheryl's head for a little bit.





	Cheryl

**Author's Note:**

> This full fills my bingo challenge over at Riverdale Fanfiction Challenge forum. Bingo slot (71) [Character] 'Cheryl'.
> 
> I have to admit that Cheryl is my least favorite character of Riverdale ... due to the comics characterization. Especially with how she treated Betty in the premier episode. I admire the actress whom plays her ... but there is no way I can think of Cheryl in favorable terms. But I will not bash her character.

_"Cheryl."_

You turn quickly.

Seeing no one.

_"Cheryl."_

You close your eyes.

"What." You growled, you voice low.

The voice was silent.

You breathed in deep. Your eyes slowly opened. You put one foot in front of another. You didn't have time to deal with your inner demons. Not today. Not ever. You have a life to live. You have people to put in their places. You had to make people pay for taking away the one person whom mattered the most to you.

You didn't care that  _she_ didn't even have a hand in her brother's death. She was from the  _same_ family. You couldn't destroy everyone in that family. But you could destroy  _her_. She was weak. She was all ready on the brink of edge of insanity.

All you had to do was push her over.

Only she has a protector now. Stronger than that older sister of hers. The protector could save her. The protector was  _all_  ready saving her. You just had to find the way on destroying the protector ... then you can finally have your revenge.

_'Cheryl.'_

_"No_ Jason." You growl low in your throat. "No. I'm not going to allow you to talk me out of taking my revenge out on Betty Cooper. If you hadn't decided to bed Polly Cooper then you would still be alive." You fought the tears from falling. "I know destroying Elizabeth Cooper won't bring you back to life Jason. But someone has to pay!"

_'Cheryl.'_

"Destroying Betty Cooper where no matter what she does she'll never be normal again ... or sane again ... will be the soothing revenge my soul craves." You shut your soul from Jason's death voice once more.


End file.
